KFP - Adventures with Koshi
by Plejman
Summary: It's 2 years after fall of Shen...and only one year after Jade Palace greated fresh member, who just like Po will bring something and someone new to the Palace. - A series of little humoristic adventures with original KFP members and my OC's. OC x OC / Shifu x OC / Tigress x Po. Rated M for violent language and (soon) sexual themes.
1. Last Simle

_I have also account on deviantart dot com. My nick is Plejman (and avatar is the same too). I've managed to drew Ju. If you want to see her then check my profile there. Art is named ' Ju Kiasari ' ...simple as it is ;)  
_

**ch.1. Last Smile**

Starry sky, snow flakes lazyly falling from the above, moon light illuminating from the snow covering the trees and ground. This December night was truly beautiful...but there was something else...something bad hanging in the air.

Ju Kiasari was a female Cougar in her mid-twenties and also a Kung Fu master in her own fighting style. She had a soft, light brown fur with a slight reddish hue and beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a violet vest with slightly brighter flower pattern and white rims and black silky pants. She was on her way back home when she looked up in the sky and saw...

"Is that smoke? It's quite a lot of it" She asked herself with a raised brow. Usually this amount of smoke was bad sign, sign of a..."No...no,no,NO!. Damn bastards attacked another village!".Ju shouted and then started to run in direction from where the smoke was comming from. After a moment she started to run on all four when she spotted a dim light in the distance.

Moments later reached the village, but what she saw was truly terrifying for her. Everything was on fire. Building, trees, collapsing houses. This wasn't the first time Ju had to see view like this, but this case was the worst she saw and yet it wasn't all. "Oh Gods!" Look of terror appeared on her face when she studied her surroundings and saw snow on the streets covered in blood and dozens of dead bodies of innocent citizens laying on the ground.

Most of the villagers died from stab wounds but some of them weren't so lucky, their bodies were mutilated-from recieved beating or blunt weapons damage, some were burned alive and others were just hung on the branches. And yet this wasn't the worst part.

Men, women and "Gods...even children! Those fucks killed even children! . If...If I could only get may paws on them." She said the last sentence through bared fangs and unsheathed claws. You could clearly saw rage in her eyes. But now she had to be calm and focused.

Ju took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it "Okay Ju, calm down, you need to be focused, there still might be some survivors here".After the last snetence Ju jogged forward. She dashed through streets avoiding dangerous flames and by chance checked any bodies to find pulse...with no luck. She searched every places she could every building she was sure that she will get out alive but she didn't found anyone...alive.

Ju finally made it to the second end of the village, she lost almost all hope to find anyone, so she tried last thing she could think of. "Is there anyone!ANYONE! PLEASE! RESPOND TO ME!..."Ju screamed from all her might but still the only thing she could heard were sound of falmes and cracking wood "...please." Ju said with defeated voice and lowered ears.

Mental images of barbarian act's done here filled her mind, her legs now weak as wool refused to obey her...Ju collapsed on her knees and  
closed her eyes and opened them after a moment.. "T-This...this just isn't right. H-how someone could be able do such a terrible things? I know this is a silly question...but, how?" Ju asked herself, with disbelief look in her eyes. Ju eyes began to fill with water when suddenly her ear perked. She heard a little cry i the distance.

"Huh?...Did I just heard..." She shoot her eyes wide open and got up to her feet at lightning speed "Oh my god! Someone's alive!" She immediately went on all four in the direction where she heard sounds of crying. The master of the cougar style soon found herself in the woods surrounding the settlement...still tracking the crying noise which eventually led her to the source.

This was the second thing, master of the cougar style wasn't prepared for, when she woke up this morning. Ju spoted white female wolf sitting on the snowy ground with her back against the tree. She was singing a lullaby to her baby which she was holding in her left arm and the second one resting on her stomach. The child was wrapped in a blanket,lullaby must have worked preety well because it was sleeping peacefully. Ju came now closer to the woman. The she-wolf flinched in fear when she spoted the cougar.

"Please, don't be afraid of me." Ju said and kneeled in front of the female. She now could see her clearly. She was wearing black robe wraped to her body by a white sash. She had deep scarlet eyes, fangs clear like pearls and ,mentioned before, crystal white fur. "I'm Ju...Ju Kiasari. I'm Kung Fu master of the Saphire Palace. I'm not gonna hurt you".

White furred female took her eyes from her baby and lowered her head with a hal-sigh half-grunt. "Arh...I know...I'm sorry." She now lifted her head again and smiled. "I heard a lot of good w-word's about you...heh, I'm glad we finally met." She said and looked agsin at her child. Ju was worried about the woman condition so she examined her more closely. After a moment Ju spoted on her robe dark red staind comming from under rigt arm. In those circumstances this could mean only one thing. If she wont get any help soon...very soon, she will die.

Ju wanted to save her and her child. She knew what she had to do. Ju was about to rip her sleeve off to make an hand-made bandage, but she was stopped in her tracks.

"No." Said the female wolf.

"What?" Ju asked wide-eyed.

"No...d-dont do this"

"But your wound...you need medical attention! This wound looks preety bad!" Ju said with hint of shock on her face.

"I know...but you can't save me."

"Why yes I can!."

"M-My time has come...there is nothing you...ugh, can do about this. But him." She now looked again at her child, tears now streaming from her eyes. "Promise me something. Promise me that...arg...that you will take care of my baby...li-like your own...please." She looked Ju straight in the eyes. Her cheeks dripping with tears. " I'm...ahh...a-already...dead, but there's still ch-chance...for my little Koshi."

Ju was now aware that wolf female wont make it, she knew that this was the last wish...and she knew that this is something you cannot deny. Ju was a loving mother. She had already adopted 3 wonderful feline girls who she loved with all her heart and there was no problem for her to make place for one more.

"You have my word." Ju said with a smile to at least soften the pain of the wounded female.

"T-th...thank you." She gave her child_ last smile_ sweet as honey before she handed him to the cougar. Ju very carefuly took the baby.

"H-his...name is Koshi. He's a g...g-good boy...ugh!...t-tell him...tell him that m...mommy loves him."

"I will." Ju said with her eyes slowly watering now.

Seconds later wolf female passed. Ju looked at her with lowered head. She couldn't burry her. It was cold and now she had a baby to take care. The only thing Ju could do now to pay respect for the she-wolf was a minute of silence. After that she stood up and began her way back home. She looked at the baby in her arms. Using her thumb she moved aside the blanket to reveal a little black furred wolf face. "Welcome to my family little one" Ju said sweetly.

***25 years later***

Master Shifu was often taking a walk to the Valley of Peace in the middle of the night. He liked that because only then everthing and everywhere was peaceful and full of harmony. It helped him to silence himself and detach from all day matters...or at least this was his version of_ truth_, if anyone would ask him. But this night he wasn't the only one who _couldn't_sleep. The Grandmaster on his Journey to the famous stairs noticed that someone was in the kitchen. He decided to check it out.

When Shifu reached his destination he spotted an dark black wolf sitting at the table, his elbows leaning on the wooden surface and his head resting in his paws. The black creature seemed to be in deep thoughts because he didn't even noticed red panda standing in the doorway.

"I see that you're up" Shifu spoke.

"Gyah!" The wolf flinched but let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Shifu. " Geez you scared me master!"

"You know Koshi that true master should be aware everytime, even in his sleep."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Koshi answered with a slightly bored tone.

"So tell me why are you not in your bed? You had a Nightmare?

"Hmm?...No. No, no, no...I haven't any since my mom 8 years ago told me the truth about... my origin." He said the last sentence with sad voice.

"Oh right...she mentioned me a word...I'm happy that you are past with this."

"Heh...me too." Koshi said with small smirk."

They stayed like that silent for a while. After 5 minutes which seemed like eternity, Koshi finally managed the courage to ask Shifu about something that he had in mind for over a week. He tried to do that earlier but there was always something that interrupted him or Shifu and Koshi needn't everyone to hear it. But finally the ocassion had come.

"Shifu...can I ask you a question?"

Shifu went blank for a second. "_This sounded like a beggining of a serious conversation. I just hope that this question won't be about what I'm thinking it might be..." _he thought. "Umm...ehh...". He began to sweat a little. "_Enough Shifu! Man up or he began to be suspicious."_ Shifu taunted himself stance. "Em... Certailnly". He said a little nervously.

"Umm... It's about Leona." Koshi said.

Shif let out and inaudiable sigh of relief. "_Thank gods! I'm clear...at least for now. Now FOCUS on the question!"_ He ordered himself in his mind. "Yes? Something wrong with her?"

"What!? No! no no no!" Koshi waved his hands in denial. "I just wanted to know...umm...why you agreed so easly?"

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked the wolf with a confused look.

"I mean...ehh...week ago I asked you if Leona could stay here with me, to live and train among us. I just don't know why you said yes so quickly?...I-I mean I'm happy but I expected that I would have to convince you for hours or even days." Koshi said.

The Grandmaster began to chuckle making Koshi look confused."Well, back then you told me that she have a kind heart and is a really wonderful, caring and good person, right?"

"Um yeah."

"And that..." Shifu grunted on purpose "...she's the love of your life, isn't she?"

"Of course she is!" Koshi said enthusiastically. Shifu could only smile at his reaction. It was obvious that Koshi's heart belonged to Leona and vice versa.

"Good." Shifu said with a smile. "But there were some other factors that affected on my decision." The red panda stated leaving Koshi dumbfounded.

"Some other...factors?" said the wolf.

"Yes. You see...the day before you came up with your request I was in the Valley to deal with some...eee... _matters_. I was about to return to the Palace when someone called my name and when I turned back I saw that Leona was the one who called me. I must admit I was a little bit surprised to see someone of her kind in China...ekhem... but back to the story. She walked over to me and asked me if we could talk. I agreed and we stopped at mr. Ping restaurant. She politely introduced herself then explained me her connection with you...AAAAND also told me some eh, _interesting_ things." Shifu looked aside and rubbed the back of his head with the last sentence. Koshi was listening to his master with his eyes wide-open.

Koshi swallowed large amount of saliva. " Some..._interesting things?"_ He asked nervously. His black fur now usless against the amount of blood in his cheeks.

"Oh yes! Everything!" Not wanting to drag things, and to make everyting clear Shifu began to enumerate." Who employed her. Your battle at the Hashidu mountain. How you saved and took good care of her. How you spended those 4 weeks togheter..." Shifu saw that Koshi face was pink and black. " But dont worry Koshi, I stooped her from saying things which I wouldnt want to hear. " Shifu one added to save Koshi more embarrassment."She also explained her fellings to you. I really appreciate that Leona wanted to set things clear and to be honest with me, she impressed me back then. But when I looked into her eyes, I saw caring and kindliness. I instantly knew that she was really good and trustworthy person. This was one factor. And for the second, I may be tough but I'm not heartless, I can see that you getting along each other very well and that you create good team." Shifu said with a delicate smile. "I hope that I answered your question."

Koshi was completely stunned from what he heard. His jaw dropped and eyes wide-open. "Wow. I didn't knew she did that." said the wolf.  
Shifu couldn't help but smile. "I take that as yes. Now, if there isn't anything esl, go to your room. You will need some sleep."

"Yes master! And thank you." Koshi bowed with his fist to palm and directed himself towards his room. Master Shifu turned on his heel and got out of the student barracks. "_I need to make haste. I'm already late_." he thought while running towards the thousand steps to the Valley of Peace, dust trembling behind him as he moved at surprising speed.

*Meanwhile in Koshi an (now) Leona room*

Certain feline was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Judging by wide grin on her face and loud purring, she had _good_ dreams. "Mmmphymhym...". Leona mumbled. She rolled onto her side, and in her subconscious state outstretched her arm to hug herself to the warm, fluffy black fur that she adored so greatly. Probably those _good _dreams caused her to do this. But her paw instead of grabbing the wolf, just simply fell on the bed. Yep! Someone was missing. Her purring stopped immediately. Leona instinctively, but still subconscious, began tapping with her paw the spot where her 'second half' should be sleeping right now in worried manner.

Her heavy eyelids slowly began to open. "Hmmm?" She burred. Leona grunted, slowy lifted herself and sat on the bed. "Gods! It's the middle of the night!" She said while rubbing her eyes. She then looked at the paper doors. "Ohh! Where the hell that furball could be so late?" She whispered to herself. Leona sit there for a good while to regain more consciousness. She was about about to stand up and look for Koshi when suddenly her ears perked at the sound of the creaking wood in the hallway. She saw through thin paper walls a familiar posture. It reached for the door and slowly began to open them, as to not wake anybody. Seconds later ears and then black head with two bright green rings in the middle peeked inside to 'infiltrate' the room.

"Ehhh." Leona sighed. "Just get in Koshi." She said not wanting to drag this more, she was too tired and sleepy for that.

"Ohhh. Heheh, You're awake." Koshi said sheepishly.

"As you can see. Where have you been so lately anyway?"

Koshi decided that it will be for the best, to keep his conversation with Shifu for themselves. "Me? I was in the kitchen. I couldnt sleep so I just drinked some water."

"And it helped?" Leona asked concerned.

"I think, yes."

"That's good. Now honey, time to bed." She said purring, placing a loving kiss on his lips. Her tongue brushing his teeth, begging for entry which Koshi obeyed. Leona purr was vibrating in wolf throat. She just couldnt help that she loved him so much. Unfortunately after couple of minutes they had to broke the kiss. Leona then grabbed his arm and pulled him to bed. They were laying on the bed in the 'spoon' position. Koshi behind Leona.

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favourite lioness ever?" Wolf asked the feline with a smile.

"Mrrrrr... Many times". Leona answered with a purr and hugged to him closely. After that they remained silent, simply enjoying the company of each other untill they fall asleep.

_End of ch.1_

000

A/N Finally first introduction chaper to my OC's done. YAY!. Dont worry! There will be TiPo...but just later! :)

Please read and reviev...it gives me more motivation :)

I bet you are now wondering what Shifu secret is, huh? I wont tell you! *evil laugh* but you will now...but just later xD


	2. 2 Morning noodles and embarrassment

**ch.2 Morning noodles and embarrassment.**

The morning sun rays slowly crept into the Koshi and Leona room through the open window. The beam of light made it's way, to the eyes of peacefully sleeping feline. From experience we all know that this is annoying thing, but not for her. Though she comes from black land she's always enjoying the view of sun. Is she a morning bird? Of course she was trained for years to wake up earlier, just like furious five was, but this time, she simply went to bed earlier last night. The golden feline slowly pulled off the covers and stood up effortlessly and full of energy. "Hello good morning." She said in a yawn while outstretching her arms, then she rubbed her eyes which looked like sapphire crystals.

Leona began to dress herself. She put on her long sleeved vest with long skirt with free spaces at the sides, to avoid reducing agility during fight. It was white with purple rims. Besides, it was highlighting her slim line. She also put on matching darker viloet silky pants. These clothes accrued very much to her liking. She looked down at her body to examine her outfit. "These are just perfect." She said with a wide grin.

Her stomach began to grumble. "Umm...some breakfast wold be nice." She said massaging her stomach. Her attention suddenly traveled to Koshi, she then turned around to look at her wolf who was sleeping on his stomach, his face burried in pillow. "And he isn't snoring. I'm truly the luckiest lioness ever." She admitted making a cute face. "Ohh, to bad I have to wake him up...again." Then the feline walked to her lover side and began to delicately nudge him.

*nudge* "Koooshiiii." Her voice so soft.

"Mmmmmphh..." Koshi mumbled.

"It's morning already, time to get up."

"Mmmffmff..nooo." He answered in a grumpy-sleepy tone.

*nudge* "Wakie wakie, my dumpling. I need something to eat, and you're my cook."

"Uuuugh! Lemh me shlee pleahe...". Koshi voice was muffled by pillow where his muzzle was burried.

"Awwwww...pleeease!" She said in the sweetest tone she could, automaticly making a puppy-eyes.

"Ahh...teh moh minehs."

"Aww! That's it. You leave me no other choice." Leona said playfully. She grabbed him with her both paws and pulled Koshi out of the bed. Being the kind-hearted lioness she was, she helped him to his legs.

It was quite early, about one hour before the gong used to rang. Even before the even with Shen in Gongmen city, Shifu stoped this '_Good morning Master Shifu'_ routine, so now the morning gong was only used to, open everyone's eyes in the complex.

"Ugh! You're evil." Murmured the wolf.

Leona chuckled. "Noooo. I just love so much, that I want to spent every second with you."

"I love you too, but you know very well, that I also love to sleep!"

Leona wraped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss, purring into his throat, her tail curling around his leg. It made him blush a little, though it wasn't visible through his black fur. "Ohh! I'm so sorry hun, but I'm hungry, and you know how I like your cooking...*grumble*...See? Even my belly have the same opinion." She said with playfullness painted on her face. "I will just put on some clothes and, then I will feed you." Answered the wolf. Leona rubbed his nose with her own in a playfull manner and released him from her embrace,"I can't wait for that." Purred the feline.

Koshi had his sheepish, goofy smile with visible on his face, which was one of those things she adored so much in him. He looked right now like a teenager with butterflies in his stomach, who just kissed a girl for the first time, but...he was just himself. Koshi snapped out of this trance and began to dress. His trademark green vest was no problem, which couldn't be told about his pants. His wagging tail was making impossible to put them on, but as a Kung fu master, he finally managed to complete this noble task. And then, they went to kitchen.

When they arrived, what only took them not even a full minute, Leona sat down at the table and watched Koshi go to the cooking area and preparing to work.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to eat?" Asked the male as while putting on his apron.

*grumble* "Noodles!" answered the liones vigorously.

Koshi smiled and said, "Okay! Lady choice. Noodles then!" He then started preparing water in pot and began to chop the water was hot enough, he placed the vegetables in the pot. And now the time has come for teh noodles! Sparkles now appeared in lioness eyes. She placed her head in her paws and licked her lips. Yes...the aroma was doing its job.

They make and idle conversation, some jokes, just to

He was quite good at this. When he was a kid, Ju once asked him to help her in making a meal...and he catched the bug. From time to time Koshi tried to cook something...with recipe book in his other paw. At the begging, the results were not-so-bad-for-a-begginer, but after years passing he attained some serious skills as a cook...and Kung Fu master.

At this point, breakfeast was ready. Koshi poured the soup into two bowels and placed them on the table. "Here you have, noodles. Enjoy."

"Oh hell yes! Finally!" said the feline as she grabbed the bowl and just gulped the meal down with a loud and satisfied purr.

_"She's cute, even more like dat. I kinda missed that" _Koshi thought to himself and chuckled "Wow hun. You MUST have been really hungry!"

Leona wiped her mouth with her arm. "You have no idea how much! Ahh, could you pour me another one please?"

"Really? I thought you were holding your line?"

"Because I'am! But It was just to kill hunger. The second one is for taste. I will work this out during training. But on the other paw, I missed your cooking, this is the first time you make something since we stayed here."

"Well if you want it so badly." He took her bowl and filled it with soup. "Heh, I still need to eat mine." And they eat in silence, only exchanging some sweet glances. Soon the familiar sound of gong bell echoed in the entire palace complex. It always did it's job - to wake up everybody, and this day was no exception. But the fresh couple, didn't look bothered by it at all, if they even noticed. They just continued giggling and staring into each other eyes, both of them enjoying the company of their beloved second-half. Little did they know about, now awaken, certain reptile standing (a/n: ?) at the doorway and watching them.

A/N : This chapter isn't finished, and I WILL update it. Complete version will also contain one of the reasons why this story is rated M :)


End file.
